Fairy Online
by MurasakiSika
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a teenage boy who was a beta tester of the game Sword Art Online. When the game is released fully, Natsu logs in immediately, along with 10,000 other players. But when it is announced that the players cannot leave the game, and all that die within the game die in real life, Natsu and his newfound friends form the guild 'Fairy Tail' to beat the game!


**A/N: Welcome to my first crossover! Thank you for choosing to read my story today!**

 **Disclaimer: I have adapted the gameplay of Sword Art Online to fit better with the way the guilds of the Fairy Tail manga work. Not all of the gameplay will be the exact same! I took the liberty of explaining how my version of Sword Art Online works at the beginning of this story.**

 **Without further ado, welcome to Fairy Online!**

 **Chapter 1 - Sword Art Online**

Sword Art Online, a VRMMORPG, is a game produced by the makers of the Nerve Gear. The Nerve Gear is a virtual reality device that cover's one's entire head, operating while the patron is asleep. Sword Art Online is a video game with a goal of defeating the boss on floor 100. The bosses procedurally get more and more difficult the higher you ascend in the floors of Aincrad. As for the gameplay, there are many different rolls in society that you can play as. These include chef, blacksmith, merchant, and many more. But the most popular of the choices are those who pick up a sword and fight. Those who choose this role have the option of forming guilds. These guilds have three tiers of fighters. First tier is the Guild Master. The Guild Master controls and dictates what the guild does in the face of the enemy. S/he is also incharge of inducting and discharging guild members. The second tier are the S-Class. S-Class are the fighters that are the most reliable for a battle. They are typically the strongest and the most strategic in the guild. Those that are S-Class are chosen by the Guild Master. S-Class usually are only deployed for the boss fights, and battles with other guilds that prove to be challenging. And finally, there are the Guild Elites. Guild Elites are those who remain in the guild after the S-Class fighters have been named. Guild Elites typically form teams within the guild, and go out on more minor battles. They are also used as foot soldiers during boss battles.

In Sword Art Online, there are many safe-zones that surround high-traffic areas. These mainly reside to cities, towns, and villages. They are also used to protect player houses. One cannot battle inside of a safe-zone unless they accept a challenge from another player. Players who do kill other players, 'Player Killers' are shown with a red diamond above their head, instead of the green that is normally displayed.

"Ughhhh!" Natsu cried as he slammed his bedroom door behind him. He collapsed into his bed in disdain of the world around him. His spiky pink hair fell in front of his eyes. Natsu sighed, wiping the stress off of his forehead. He was annoyed by his teachers giving him an abundance of homework again. Natsu never could read very well, and his english teacher thought that it would be a good idea to give him more homework so that he had more practice.

Natsu sat up in his bed that was covered in a grey/blue sheet. He removed his heavy, textbook-filled backpack off of his back painfully, throwing it into the corner of his room. He stripped his tight black jacket, throwing it on top of his distraught backpack. He laid in his bed, his hands underneath his head. Natsu stared up to his ceiling, it was a boring white. He turned his head to the right, his computer desk sat right next to the bed. It donned three monitors, and a very comfortable desk chair. Natsu took pride in his computer set-up as he loved video gaming.

 _Ding._

Natsu sat up in his bed to see what notification had popped up onto his computer. After realizing he couldn't see the screen from his bed, he stood up lazily, and collapsed into his computer chair. _Please be an excuse to not have to do homework._ Natsu hoped in his mind.

 _Nerve Gear: We are glad to announce the full release of Sword Art Online!_

Natsu didn't bother reading the rest, he pumped a fist into the air, "Yes!" He exclaimed. Natsu had been waiting for Sword Art Online to be fully released for a month now. He was a beta tester for the game, and he loved it immensely. He loved the feel of fighting with a sword. Even though the game helped him out a lot with the battles. Natsu jumped back onto his resting position on the bed, and slipped on his Nerve Gear. It fit snuggly onto his head.

"Link Start!" Nasu chanted, his eyes closing as he was brought into another world. He was brought to the Sword Art Online log-in room. Natsu patted down his body to make sure everything was calibrated correctly. Then he continued into the 'Character Creator' room. _So many new options!_ Natsu thought. He swiped through the different hairstyles, he chose a hairstyle that was as similar to his own as he could. He tried to find a bright pink in the haircolors, but he was forced to choose black because of the lack of colors. Natsu sighed as he thought he looked incredibly weird. He chose a blue vest with a golden trim, along with matching baggy pants. He then chose dark brown sandals for his shoe choice. After getting one good look at himself, he thought that something was missing. Natsu swiped through the accessory panel until he came across a dragon scale-esc white scarf. Natsu tapped on the icon to put it on his character, "Perfect." He whispered to himself. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, begrudgingly pressing the 'Launch Game' icon.

Natsu spawned in a large open field on a dirt path. The land around him was covered in bores. Natsu smirked as he opened the user interface, equipping the beginner's sword. Natsu began cutting down the bores one by one, leveling up ever so slowly. _This is much smoother than the beta!_ Natsu exclaimed in his head. Natsu held up the beginner's sword in front of him. I was small, similar to that of a katana. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and continued farming bores, trying to get enough money to buy a new sword. The bores were dark brown, their tusks were a snow white. But their eyes were an evil red. The game tried to make you think that the bores were going to kill you if you weren't going to kill them. Granted, they will, but not that easily. Natsu looked over to his right as he heard another player a ways away. He had short-cut black hair, with a long black cape. Natsu couldn't make anything else out. The man was losing to the bore, Natsu was tempted to go over and help him, but he wouldn't've made it in time anyways. Two seconds later, the player died to the bore. His body collapsing to the ground. It began to shine a bright white, followed by shattering into sparkling crystals and floating into the sky. _I'll help him when he comes back here._ Natsu thought. However, closer to Natsu, another player was running away from a bore. A girl with short blonde hair, the top half of it held up in a side pony tail. She was wearing a blue skirt with a brown belt holding it up. Her shirt was a white and blue collared button up shirt without sleeves. However, she hadn't buttoned them all the way, showing off her generous cleavage.

Natsu quickly ran over to help the girl, slaying the bore that was chasing her down. Once she saw that Natsu had slain the bore, she bent over from her tiredness, trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks." the girl huffed, she stood back up, and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I have no idea how to use the player settings." She laughed, "I just spawned in and it was chasing me!" Natsu smiled, he then showed the girl how to use her user interface. Eventually, a similar sword to Natsu's had summoned in front of her, she grabbed it and flipped it around in her hand. She smiled, holding out her hand for a handshake, "I'm Lucy." She said. Natsu took her hand gladly, shaking her hand.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu said, "Do you even know how to use that thing?" He joked, pointing to her sword. She scratched the back of her head, laughing in the irony, "I'll teach you." Natsu offered, he then summoned his sword from his inventory, "The game will home the sword in on your enemy, all you have to do is run at the enemy, using a sword skill." Natsu started, "Although we don't have sword skills yet." He laughed, "It will still home in on the enemy if you demand it to. In your head of course." Natsu explained, "It's difficult to get at first, but then after that it just becomes second nature." Lucy nodded. She seemed kind of confused, but she gave it a shot. She found a bore, and pointed her sword at it. _I want to kill you!_ Lucy thought. Her sword then flew, her legs moving on their own as she expertly killed the bore.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, claiming the battle rewards, "Thanks! This sword is a little slow though." Lucy then placed the sword back into her inventory.

"I was just about to go get myself a new one, in fact." Natsu said, he then despawned his sword as well, "The fastest one they have is a rapier. They're a bit pricy though." Natsu the pointed to a bore, "This is where we can get the most money at our level.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered, grabbing her sword from her inventory and running bore after bore through. After a while, Natsu joined in too. Soon enough, they felt like they were rich and could buy the whole world. The sun in the game had begun to set, pink and yellow shined throughout the sky, "It's so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, staring at the sunset as they walked towards the nearest village. Lucy stretched and yawned.

"We should probably log off soon." Natsu said, "Our bodies are probably hungry." Natsu then rubbed his stomach, "Oh food, how I love you so." He said joyfully.

"I just ate before I logged in, so I'm good for a while!" Lucy replied, cheerfully, "Let's go and get the swords before you leave though!" Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Deal!" Natsu then began sprinting towards the town.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucy called, running after him. His feet kicked up the sand underneath him.

"The faster we get these swords, the faster I get to eat!" Natsu hollered back, somehow running faster that he was before.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Lucy outraged, running after Natsu as fast as she could, even though she was falling behind, "Natsu!" She called one last time before she knew she wouldn't see him until the got to the town.

The town was covered in beautiful bright lights, accentuating the long sunset that Sword Art Online took pride in. Natsu and Lucy walked down the streets, looking at every shop that was available. Natsu tried to run into every restaurant, making Lucy have to drag him away.

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed with a hefty sigh of relief. They walked into the small blacksmith's shop. A girl with long white hair was behind the counter, crafting a shield, "Excuse me!" Lucy called, dragging Natsu behind her. The white haired girl's attention was called over to Lucy. The girl wore a red dress with a pink fringe around the rim of the collar and the bottom of the dress. The collar ended in a pink bow above her chest.

"Hi! My name is Mirajane, what can I help you with?" A smile was plastered on her face. She seemed ecstatic to be a blacksmith.

"I'm looking for a rapier." Lucy said. Mirajane then pulled down a long but thin sword with a fancy pink handle. Lucy's eyes opened wide, "Its beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, running her hand along the pink design on the hilt.

"That will cost 5,000 jewel." Mirajane said with a smile. However, Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Five-thousand?! That's all of my money!" Lucy outraged, "Is there any way I can get a discount?!" _Too bad it isn't a guy._ Lucy thought. Mirajane shook her head, forcing Lucy to let go of her precious jewels.

"And for you?" Mirajane asked, looking to Natsu. Natsu seemed to be in a daze, "Uh, is he okay?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"He's hungry." Lucy explained. Mirajane then nodded. Lucy proceeded to wave her hand in front of Natsu's face, "Hello?" She asked. Natsu didn't respond. Lucy went to slap him in the face, "Wake up, dammit!" Her hand was grabbed by Natsu. Lucy's face showed utter confusion. Suddenly, Natsu bit down on Lucy's hand, causing her to yelp in pain. Natsu then appeared at the desk in front of Mirajane, who was still smiling.

"Give me the strongest sword you have." Natsu said.

"Do you not know how to apologize?!" Lucy cried in the background, Natsu promptly ignoring her. Mirajane grabbed a large fiery sword. The handle had the depiction of a fairy with a tail on it.

"I call it Fairy Tail." Mirajane said, smiling. She handed it over to Natsu who promptly observed the sword's stats.

"It's perfect." Natsu said, "What do I owe you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"15,000 jewel." Mirajane smiled.

The door slammed behind them on the way out, "Damn overpriced blacksmith." Natsu grunted. It was dark outside, but the street lights kept the town brightly lit.

"Tell me about it." Lucy groaned over her now empty bank, "Oh, I guess you're leaving now, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, "My sister will start worrying if I'm late for dinner." Natsu admitted.

"You have a sister, eh?" Lucy asked. She grinned evilly.

"What's that look for?!" Natsu asked fearfully.

"Oh nothing." Lucy grinned, emitting an evil laughter. Natsu then sighed, he was exhausted.

"I'll meet you back around where we spawned tomorrow, okay?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed with a smile. Natsu then opened his user interface, clicking through some buttons to get to the logout button. Natsu froze still, his smile fading. He frantically swiped through his user menu, "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked curiously.

"There's no logout button!"


End file.
